


The Gates to Tartarus

by Poppymay97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Animal Traits, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Cage Fights, Childhood Friends, Clans, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dysphoria, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I promise it's not all bad stuff though!, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Lots and lots of tags, Marriage, Modern Era, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Slavery, Smut, Trans Male Character, War, What Have I Done, oh and, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppymay97/pseuds/Poppymay97
Summary: “Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die.” ― Herbert Hoover





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hey there! This has been in the works for MONTHS!!  
> I have so many ideas and chapters planned in my head for this fic, I hope I can get it all down! ;u;  
> I just want to say though, please don't rush me for chapters - my life is hectic at the minute and this took a while to write by itself. I promise there will be more, though how long it'll end up being, I have no idea.
> 
> I have put together a document of canon-world details for this fic here:  
> http://sta.sh/0hgxfd6vf7w  
> I will be adding and changing stuff CONSTANTLY, so be sure to keep checking back to it (I'll probably re-link in each chapter)
> 
> I'll also use this as a chance to explain some stuff.  
> While this fic will have a lot of happy, fluff and smut - you will see soon enough it has verrrry dark undertones.  
> Please stick with it though, I promise at the least it will be one hell of a ride!  
> Basically every character you can think of will appear in this fic at one point or another, there will also be original characters scattered around  
> I beta-read my own work so I'm sorry if I miss spelling or grammar mistakes  
> I want to make each chapter at leASt a few thousand words so be patient with me concerning uploading speed  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask me!!
> 
> I think that's all for now, now please feel free to actually read the fic ahaha!
> 
> -Poppy

“Hinata, stop fidgeting. I need to tie this properly or everything will turn to shit, come on.” A small blonde girl with golden, canine-like ears - which were a little too large for her head - pouted her bottom lip, pink tongue peeking out as she concentrated on tying the belt on the other’s kimono. Her ears lay flat against her hair as she finished the bow with a pretty flourish, nodding to herself as she admired her handiwork. “There, all done.”

Hinata grinned broadly, his tail wagging happily behind him, hitting his companion in the side as he spun around. “Thanks Yachi, these things are a bitch to tie by yourself.”

Yachi huffed and folded her arms, trying to appear proud, however the quick swaying of her short tail betrayed her poker face. She looked over her friend and nodded once more in approval, “you look good, you’re bound to be snapped up by some fancy clan and married off to a handsome alpha. Come here and let me do your face before they start the ceremony.”

The ginger haired boy frowned, ears drooping as he sat cross-legged in front of the other, “hey c’mon Yachi, you’re stunning, smart and those curves have alphas tripping over themselves. Stop putting yourself down, you’ve been courted by alphas before haven’t you?” Yachi cackled as she dipped her fingers in a thick, red coloured paste. She grabbed Hinata’s chin with her clean hand and caught his eye with a smirk.

“Words are cheap Shouyou - alphas will say whatever they have to to bag themselves a pretty, submissive little omega.” When Hinata snorted on a laugh her grin grew, “and don’t be fooled by their good looks, they’re all closet perverts. Never faithful to their partner, they’ll pine after every omega in heat.”

Hinata was chortling as Yachi smeared streaks across his cheeks and down the slender bridge of his nose. She placed some dots around his eyes and forehead and sent him a more genuine smile. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before she leaned forwards and kissed his lips softly, Hinata humming contentedly against her closed mouth, pressing back gently.

They stayed like that while the wilderness around them vibrated with life, languidly moulding their lips together with comfortable familiarity. Hinata jokingly licked along the seem of Yachi’s mouth, making the blonde chuckle into the kiss.

Yachi pulled away and nosed Hinata’s neck, a subtle, sweet aroma spilling into the air between them as she scented him to soothe her nerves. “Be careful Hinata, please. Stick close our group and don’t speak until spoken to. I know you have a terrible habit of picking fights when you’re scared but for God’s sake - do not turn this into a fistfight, Mama would never forgive you.”

The small redhead nuzzled the side of the blonde’s face, silently motioning for her to allow him to return the favour. He pressed a quick kiss to Yachi’s neck before diving in a little roughly, the hair of his fringe tickling her and making her squeal with loud laughter.

Hinata knew his friend was a natural worrier and would try his best to stop her from overthinking, but even he was a little frightened of what that night had in store. After all - it was the biggest day of every young alpha and omega’s lives.

The Festival of Lights.

That was the official title of the evening. However the gaudy nickname of ‘The Auction’ had been given by past youth amongst hushed whispers after sundown. It had become an ongoing joke throughout the years that the whole festival was a mask for behind-the-scene deals, exchanging wealth for the most beautiful omegas or the strongest alphas between leaders - an ‘auction of livestock’ that gave an unfair advantage over weaker tribes.

The biggest joke of all however, was that the livestock were aware of said deals and did their best to appeal to potential bidders.

Formal kimonos, robes and dresses were to be worn, along with face paint of a matching colour to symbolize which region and camp specifically you originate from without exposing who exactly you are. The whole festival seemed so unnecessary to most, but if you wanted to be accepted into a successful and high-ranking clan, participation is mandatory.

It was also seen as a coming-of-age ceremony, children becoming adults as they move on to the next stage of their lives, and that aspect made the whole concept a lot more enticing to those involved. A new chance to meet others of the same age and mingle with dozens of other camps, but also the last chance to spend time with the people you’d grown up with. It was quite rare for more than one person from each camp to end up in the same tribe, and usually had to be requested before the date of the festival.

Anxiety made Hinata’s head ache and stomach turn as he breathed in Yachi’s scent. The pair had been inseparable since they were children and Hinata was almost bitter that he’d presented as an omega because it meant they would never be able to stay together. Two alphas being together was very uncommon, but not impossible. However two omegas would only create an unsustainable relationship, dependence issues and the inability to produce a family together would destroy them.

Truth be told, Hinata wasn’t in love with Yachi, nor her with him. Even if they had shared their first kiss together and loved one another dearly, that didn’t mean they wanted to be part of a romantic relationship; whether they could be together or not. Nonetheless the thought of not seeing each other every day, not being able to sleep wrapped around one another on cold nights and whisper lazy gossip together under the cover of darkness made the small redhead want to cry.

Instead he chewed his lip, his ears bowing low as he moved away from his friend, tears stinging the back of his eyes. Gold met caramel as they locked gazes and he sent the short girl a reassuring smile, taking the bowl of paint from her and repeating the action swiftly over her face. She chuckled when he pressed a particularly hard dot between her eyebrows and pursed her lips when instructed so that he could run his thumb across them, coating them in a pretty shade of burgundy.

When he deemed his work acceptable he moved the bowl aside and leaned back on his hands, “perfection, that’s what you are Hitoka – perfect.” Turning almost as red as the paint, Yachi aggressively swatted at every part of Hinata she could, her ears pressing firmly against her hair. He barked out a laugh and caught one of her hands in his, pressing sweet kisses (that soon turned into noisy, wet raspberries), onto her knuckles. “Come on, you need to get changed too, we don’t want to be late, now do we?”

Yachi hummed in faux-thought, tapping her finger against her chin, “no, I suppose not.” She quickly pulled her hand away from her friend and shoved him as hard as she could, making him topple backwards with an ungraceful shout. The blonde darted up, grabbing her kimono before moving to hide behind a nearby tree; though her own barely contained laughter gave her location away immediately.

Taking this opportunity to swap her clothes, she shed the floral, button-up dress she was wearing, listening to the long grass beneath her rustle when it fell to her feet. The late summer air hung heavily around her body as she stepped into the kimono, not bothering to untie the belt as she shimmied it over her hips.

Just before she slipped into the torso, a low wolf-whistle sounded right next to her ear, causing her to jolt in surprise. “Found you,” Hinata smirked, moving around the tree and raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. “My, my – quite the exhibitionist we have here. I didn’t know you were so perverse, Yachi.”

Huffing, Yachi slid her arms through the overly large sleeves of the kimono, the belt long having loosened as it rested very low on her bare chest. “That’s right, get it out while we’re alone, Shou. I don’t want to hear so much as a dick joke tonight. Best behaviour, remember?”

Hinata reached forward and wrapped his arms around Yachi’s waist, pulling her close to him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her jokingly, “yes ma’am, dick jokes are a no-go - got it.” He kissed her forehead as she squirmed in his hold, trying to raise her arms between them to finish tying the belt and cover herself. “Do we need a safe word tonight?”

“Uncomfortable situations and touchy-feely old men with free-flowing alcohol all night? Yes, we need a safe word.” The blonde muttered as she softly pulled away from the redhead.

“Same as usual?” Hinata asked, moving back to allow his friend to make sure her outfit was put together properly, occasionally smoothing down fabric and retying things to help. Little to say he was shocked when she suddenly grabbed one of his nipples through his clothing and twisted hard, the taller omega crying out.

“Say it Shouyou, use your words - what’s the safe word?”

“Shit, pineapple, it’s pineapple! Ah, pineapple Yachi, let go!” Hinata yelled, slapping at the girl’s wrist as she cackled to herself. She let go, patting over the kimono as she smiled sweetly up at her friend. Hinata pouted, folding his arms over his chest (partially just to protect from another possible ‘attack’), his frown soon stretching into a grin of his own as he looked over Yachi.

Catching his gaze, the blonde looked over herself, “do I look okay?” She reached into one of the pockets of her kimono, retrieving two hair pins, sticking one in her mouth while she pinned the right side of her fringe back.

Hinata nodded to himself, taking the other one from between her lips and pinning up the left side, “you look beautiful Yachi. Stunning.”

She playfully shoved him as a blush covered her cheeks once again, her ears twitching happily at the praise, “stop trying to butter me up you big loser.” Yachi walked back to where they had been sat before, packing up their things and handing Hinata his satchel as she hiked her own over her dainty shoulder. “Come on Hinata, we need to go find the others before the fireworks begin.”

The redhead walked briskly alongside Yachi who, for someone so small, walked very quickly. “Hey, did you know that humans set fireworks off at the end of the night, instead of the start?” He said, trying to impress her with his limited knowledge of the world beyond their forest home.

She snorted and spoke without removing her eyes from the path. “That’s stupid. You’re meant to use them at the beginning to scare away evil spirits so you can enjoy the festival in peace; why would they do that?”

Shrugging, Hinata grinned to himself as he shot a cheeky look towards his friend. “Humans are stupid Yachi - I don’t know what to tell you. Centuries of war makes a species bitter, I guess.”

The pair walked in comfortable silence, tails occasionally whacking against each other due to their speed, their camp steadily coming into view between the thick foliage. Silhouettes of bustling people moving around the small village appeared. They were preparing the last details for the night’s festivities and the distant sound of loud chatter rumbled, resounding off the trees and making their ears twitch curiously as they neared their home.

As faces came into focus, Hinata ran ahead and a wide smile broke out on his face when he shouted out to a petite brunette who was quietly emptying a bucket of water, short fluffy tail swaying happily behind him. Said brunette got the shock of his life when the calm he’d surrounded himself in was popped like a bubble by one Hinata Shouyou.

“Izumi!” He cried, literally throwing himself onto the other omega. Hinata rubbed his face over every inch of his friend that he could reach, wrapping him in a tight embrace that audibly knocked the air out of the brunette. “Are you excited? Tonight’s the night! The big night, the night of our lives, o’ sweet night o’ mine-”

“Hi Hinata,” Izumi sighed out a chuckle, hugging the boy who he’d known since before he could talk, “I know you’re nervous but you need to relax. Mama is on the warpath tonight and you reek of Yachi’s scent; you always scent when you’re anxious.”

A strained laugh echoed in the close proximity between the two as he let go of Izumi, catching Yachi’s eye as she caught up to them, ears peaked in a not-so-subtle attempt to eavesdrop on the pair. “Me, nervous? Have you met me, Izumi? I’m a pinnacle of positive energy. I practically radiate excitement. I’m vibrating with-”

“He’s shitting himself.”

Hinata startled when Yachi’s sharp tone cut him off, making his hair stand on end as he was eyed warily by the two smaller omegas.

“Yachi,” he drawled her name out obnoxiously, “I’m doing my best not to freak out, now come here and let me scent you until people think we’re the same person.”

Said blonde squealed when her friend trapped her in a too-tight hug, persistently nosing her scent gland until her whole body felt like a boiling kettle; Izumi could almost see the steam pouring out from her ears as her face shone a bright red. Ears pressed tightly against her head, she moved restlessly in his hold, screeching loudly and ungracefully when she felt the fabric of her kimono slip off her shoulders, suddenly forcing herself closer to Hinata when she felt the air nip at her breasts. “Hinata, Hinata! My kimono, my tits Hinata!”

Izumi tried and failed to hold in booming laughter when he saw the small girl’s outfit slumped around the base of her back, draping over her forearms as she clung to Hinata to prevent everyone from seeing her bare chest. The tiny omega glared fiercely at him, face a picture of rage as the redhead continued to bury his face in her neck, seemingly unaware or simply uncaring of her wardrobe malfunction. “Izumi, this isn’t funny! Why is it always me? Why doesn’t he comfort-scent you anymore?”

Hinata spoke up, a large smile kissed her soft skin as he mumbled a response to the question that hadn’t been directed at him: “because he smells weird. You smell like peaches. It’s soothing.”

“Hey, I resent that!” Izumi barked.

Hitting her arms against the other’s chest in a weak attempt to free herself, Yachi tried to reason with the man in front of her. “Hinata come on, we’re going to be late and Mama’s going to be pissed.” That made his ears twitch. “I swear I won’t leave your side tonight so can we just go, please?”

A deep sigh resonated within the ginger haired omega’s chest as he slowly relaxed his hold on Yachi. Once far enough away to remove his face from her neck, he locked eyes with her and sighed again (though a little more dramatically). Turning to look at Izumi, he sent the other a pained smile.

“Going to miss me, Izumi?”

Izumi’s face fell and his tail stopped wagging at the question, his gaze morphing into one filled with sadness as his ears drooped, “of course I am, Shouyou. I’m going to miss the both of you.” He moved forward and caught the other two in a quick hug.

The brunette had already been privately scouted by a prestigious clan, and was more than likely going to accept their offer that night. This sort of thing would happen more and more often as the night of the festival drew closer; it was common knowledge that at least a half dozen omegas from their camp had been ‘recruited’ over the last few weeks. There didn’t seem to be a pattern to who was asked either, though the majority were admittedly beautiful; and Hinata didn’t doubt Izumi was chosen because of the easy grace that seemed to surround him.

There was also a rumour floating around that the clan that was adopting Izumi had already chosen an alpha for him to marry when the time came. The redhead wasn’t sure what to think about his best friend being married to an alpha he’d never so much as met before, but different clans did things in different ways. Or at least that’s what they’d been taught growing up – never question a tribe’s traditions, no matter how much you disagree.

Omegas don’t have the right to complain.

Hinata shook his head, that wasn’t important right now. They moved away from each other smiling, ready to face whatever the night was going to throw at them. Yachi poked the end of Izumi’s nose with a grin, “want some help with your face paint, ‘bride-to-be’?”

A blushing Izumi pulled a tongue at the girl.

Feigning a surprised gasp, Yachi held a hand to her chest, face twisting in mock-offence, “ouch Izumi, that hurt.” She grabbed his wrist and walked him to the nearest stone wall, perching him on it and fumbling around in her satchel until she found the precariously balanced bowl at the bottom.

Once again dipping her red-stained finger into the paste, she set to work drawing intricate designs on the tallest omega’s defined features. Yachi paused, ears tilted back and eyebrows furrowed in thought, before she turned to Hinata, “Shou, what was the symbol for a ‘taken omega’?”

Hinata, who had been lurking behind Yachi and observing them from over her shoulder, brought an arm around her to reach into the bowl. Coating a finger in the paste, he carefully drew an upside down triangle in the middle of his forehead, the bottom corner joining together between his eyes. “Wrong way around for omegas, and the right way around for alphas.” The pair stepped back and were caught breathless for a second. Izumi was quite the sight, all dolled up.

Izumi beamed at his friends, hopping off of the wall and gently motioning for them to follow him deeper into the village. The trio engaged in small talk on the way to the Omegan Dorms, where they would return their bags to their rooms and finish any last minute preparations before their dorm mother would come around to collect them.

Izumi received a good few wolf-whistles as they passed groups of other fancily dressed omegas, the symbol on his forehead renowned in their camp as a mark of status – he was a claimed omega.

After entering the dorm building, Hinata nudged Izumi’s arm, trying to gain the other’s attention. “Are you scared?” At the questioning glance the brunette sent his way, Hinata continued, “about the whole marriage thing.”

Humming, the tallest omega thought about it, carefully wording his response. “Not scared, no. Nervous, yes; I am exceedingly nervous. Marrying a complete stranger wasn’t top of my bucket-list but I am very grateful to be chosen.”

Hinata sent a doubtful look towards his friend that made Izumi laugh.

“I mean, I do wish I could have the initiation year everyone else gets, you know - to get to know each other.” When Hinata looked like he was about to comment, the brunette quickly finished his thought, “but, I’m a big boy and can handle myself. I could have turned their offer down, you know that.”

The redhead scrunched his nose up and felt his ears lay flat against his hair. He desperately wanted to snap at Izumi; ‘no you couldn’t have. No clan wants a ‘snobby omega’. Turning a proposal down before the festival is like social suicide, you wouldn’t have gotten any offers - you know that, Izumi’. Instead, however, he kept his lips sealed for once and walked just a touch faster.

Izumi sighed and sent the blonde an almost reassuring smile as they arrived at their dorm. “Okay Yachi, I’ll see you tonight. Make sure Hinata doesn’t do anything too stupid?”

This time it was Yahci’s turn to pout, tail moving slowly between her legs, “you’re asking for the impossible, you know that right?” The taller omega chuckled and kissed the tip of Yachi’s nose, turning to leave with a small wave over his shoulder. The little omega turned into the open doorway of the room she shared with her friend she whistled. “They’ve already cleared everything out, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Hinata spoke without looking up as he stuffed the rest of his belongings into his satchel.

The dorm staff had been through all the rooms and moved all luggage to a different building, ready to be sent with their respective owners to their new homes. They were preparing the dorms for new occupants as soon as they could, as every year more and more young adults were presenting.

Yachi wandered over to her neatly made bed, sitting on the end of it as she took in the bare walls, sun-bleached in comparison to where their old posters and such had been hung up; freshly-dusted, empty bookshelves; and a suspicious new rug pulled across the floor where Yachi knew a large stain had stubbornly stuck around for years after their first run-in with alcohol. Her ears twitched and she shuddered at the memory.

The blonde thought for a moment about the time they had spent in there, hauled up under their duvets in the winter, telling each other scary stories to ensure no sleep would be had that night. The time Hinata had found a baby bird with an injured wing, the pair sneaking around the dorm to feed it and nurse it back to health – successfully, she felt the need to add.

They’d both had their first heats in that room. Taking turns to help care for one another when it got particularly bad. Running cold baths and making sure the other stayed hydrated when all they wanted to do was scratch their own skin off, their body temperature rising uncomfortably until it felt like they had a full-body sunburn. The reality was that they were just overheating and most likely dehydrated, a combination of arousal and stress working its way through their bodies until it overwhelmed them.

Yachi was sure she felt her skin start to heat up just thinking back on the countless times Hinata had wiped her down, ignoring her desperate pleas for a more intimate form ‘help’ in the same way she did for him. It wasn’t as if they had control over their words or actions when they were in heat, and the other knew that. All they could do was help try to soothe the symptoms and keep the other calm.

She wasn’t sure what she was going to do after tonight. There would be no one to console her in the same way Hinata did, no one to sing gently to her when she felt down, no one to read comics with when the weather wasn’t good enough to go outside, no one to give her their undivided attention when she felt like rambling about the stupidest of things. After they were split up she didn’t know what she was going to do with herself.

The thought caused tears to prickle behind her large, doe eyes, a silent sob catching in her throat as she looked back towards the boy she had grown up with, her oversized ears bowing sadly. Her heartbeat sped up as anxiety raced through her veins and for once, the girl who could always look on the brighter side of things was having trouble trying to find the silver lining in this situation.

Hinata shoved his last book into his bag a little too roughly, a long sigh escaping through the tight line his lips had formed unconsciously as he’d been lost in thought. He’d been putting off thinking about the move altogether until now and he was having trouble trying to bottle up the negative emotions as he closed the latch on his satchel. However, when he turned to speak to Yachi he realised there was no need to.

The smaller omega had brought her legs up onto the bed, burying her face in her knees as she held onto them for dear life. Her body was shaking and her tail wrapped around her ankles as she cried quietly to herself, no doubt smudging the face paint that they had worked so hard on.

Letting the strap of the bag drop from his shoulder onto his bed, he walked over to her and Yachi startled when she felt the bed dip under his weight. She slowly looked up, honey eyes wet and glistening sadly by the glow of the dimming sunlight through the window as she took in his sombre expression. After that it took all of a second before she lept into Hinata’s awaiting arms, bawling loudly into his chest as he held onto her tightly.

A few minutes passed as the pair cried together, communicating without words how much they were going to miss one another. Hinata’s hands, albeit small, were strong and comforting as they moved firmly up and down her back, hitching with the hiccuping sobs that shook her tiny frame.

Yachi was always a very petite omega but Hinata didn’t think she’d ever looked so small.

Hinata couldn’t help the lump that caught in his throat as he watched her hiccup quietly, pawing the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hands. Reaching forward, he softly wiped any smudges of paint until the patterns looked somewhat neat again, cooing to her gently whilst doing so. “It’s going to be okay baby girl - if you think being in a different tribe will stop me from sprinkling chaos into your life, you’re in for a big shock.”

A little titter left the other omega’s lips, her features softening with the confirmation that Hinata did actually intend to keep in touch with her after the festival. “I know. I’m never going to be able to get rid of you, am I?” A huge smile tugged at the redhead’s lips as he took Yachi’s hands and set a long, sweet kiss on the back of each.

“Never.”

Yachi buried her face in her friend’s neck, lips quirked against his skin in preparation for a smart mouthed retort, most likely an insult about Hinata’s tenacity, when a loud knock to their already open door interrupted her train of thought. A weather-beaten older woman with striking silver hair stood just beyond the door-frame, arms folded as if waiting for something and an eyebrow cocked in silent question as she observed the pair.

They must have looked quite the sight, a tear-stained Yachi almost fully situated in Hinata’s lap, the latter tenderly kissing her hands. In addition - unbeknown to them - their tails had wrapped around one another’s at some point during the incident. It was a very intimate scene to walk in on to say the least.

When the two realised how they were sat, a yelp escaped the blonde’s wet lips as she scrambled to climb off Hinata. The older woman laughed and leaned against the frame, “sorry, am I interrupting?”

Yachi was all but babbling, face a flushed mess as she tried to form a coherent answer; unfortunately for her, Hinata beat her to it: “yeah, we were just about to start scenting. Want to stay and watch?”

The smaller omega squealed and shoved her friend hard off the side of the bed, her blush now covering the entire expanse of her face, trailing down her neck in blotches. She grabbed the seams of her kimono, flattening them over her thighs, her ears twitching while the other lady laughed heartily at them.

“No thank you, Hinata. Besides, it would appear I’m too late - I can already smell young Miss Yachi’s scent all over you.” Hinata faltered at her words, ears shying down towards his hairline as his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink from his place on the floor. “What sort of impression do you think that will give to the clan representatives tonight?”

His face went from rose to rouge, “is it that bad?” He asked with a grimace. He could hear his tail moving against the floor behind him as it swayed back and forth in embarrassment.

Lifting a hand to point a thumb behind herself, a grin stretched her lips as she replied, “the entire hall smells like peaches!”

Hinata groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands which were now just a little sweaty from the mortification of what was happening. Meanwhile the grey-haired woman was almost in stitches from laughing so hard, whilst Yachi chewed at her lips in shame.

“I’m sorry Mama,” the redhead mumbled, ears shying down as he looked up at the aged woman from between his fingers. Her large, cobalt eyes shone with mischief as she walked into the room to offer Hinata her hand, pulling him roughly to his feet. He smoothed down his clothing and kept his head lowered, thoroughly humiliated by his previous antics.

Her voice was filled with humour as she spoke to the younger omegas, “it can’t be helped now. All that matters is that the pair of you get your shitty, little asses moving; the Festival is about to start!”

Yachi released a deep sigh and stood up, moving over to Hinata with an exasperated smile. She laced her arm around her friend’s and he practically shone, all embarrassment from before vanished as he beamed at the older woman. “Okay let’s hit it, Mama.”

Mama rubbed her temples as if completely done with the duo, but the fond upward pull of her lips said otherwise. Wordlessly she beckoned that they follow her down the hall, walking briskly ahead.

Squeezing the redhead’s arm, Yachi smiled nervously up at the other omega. He studied her face, bright eyes moving quickly as he took in his childhood friend, thinking about how this was the last time he would know Yachi as the stuttering young pup with huge, heavy ears who he fought tooth and claw to protect. And Yachi was having similar thoughts about the boy who stood next to her, suddenly reminded of a time long ago when Hinata lost his first tooth, a big gap between his front teeth as he cheered Yachi on in a race with other puppies.

She stood on her toes and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Hinata’s cheek which he returned happily. As they stood by the door to their childhood bedroom, they took a moment to bask in the glow of the setting sun through the window behind them. It was as if they were stood on the edge of a cliff, getting ready to plunge into the mysterious waters below, unsure of what lurked beneath the surface.

However it was a jump they were both ready to make; and at least they were making it together.


End file.
